You, Me and Your Smile
by Rin . aichii
Summary: /Aku terus memandangnya, dari kejauhan ini. Berharap kalau gadis itu menungguku. Senyumannyapun begitu indah, apakah senyuman itu dia persembahkan untukku?/.../Mikuo's PoV! Dedicated for khiikikurohoshi Birthday! Sorry to late!


Ke mana dia? Gadis berambut _honey_ blond itu—kenapa tidak ada?

Ke mana ia? Ke mana senyuman indahnya?—tidak ada, karena ternyata… senyuman itu bukanlah untukku…

**Vocaloid's FanFiction**

**Vocaloid © YAMAHA**

You, Me and Your Smile © BloodStained Kagamine Len

Warning: OoC. AU. Mikuo's PoV Full. Special fic for **khiikikurohoshi birthday** sorry to late! XDD

_**Special's fic for khiikikurohoshi Birthday**_

**Khiikikurohoshi Birthday in 2****th ****April 2011**

**Mikuo's PoV**

Ya, gadis itu—indah. Senyuman yang ia persembahkan untukku begitu manis dan teduh. Hei, siapa namamu? Kenapa kau hanya memandangku dari kejauhan? Mendekatlah, karena aku—

—mencintaimu…

Ya, pertama kali bertemu—aku melihatmu di pertigaan itu. Berdiri di tengah angin musim panas. Hei, tidakkah kau merasa dingin dengan seragam _sailor_ tipis itu? Tapi kenapa kau masih berdiri? Di pertigaan itu, tanpa bantuan apapun.

Aku termangu menatap postur tubuhmu dari atas ke bawah—indah. Kau begitu indah dengan senyuman itu. Hei, lihatlah aku yang berdiri di sini, menatap sosok dirimu yang begitu indah. Tatkala kulihat kau mengangkat wajah padaku—

—kau tersenyum padaku. Manis sekali. Ingin rasanya aku berlari padamu, mendekap sosok kecilmu itu, tapi entah mengapa—aku takut dengan kenyataan. Mungkin saja senyuman darimu itu kosong, bukan untukku. Ketahuilah, aku takut akan kenyataan yang berarah ke sana.

Karena rasa pengecutku inilah, aku hanya diam mematung, memandang dirimu dari kejauhan. Terlalu pengecut, dan akhirnya kau pergi, menghilang di tangkapan jalur pandanganku.

Kau ke mana?

.

.

.

Di hari yang berbeda, lagi-lagi kau berdiri sendiri. Aku ragu kalau kau memang hidup sendiri. Mana mungkin gadis cantik sepertimu tidak memiliki pendamping hidup – kekasih – hanya orang-orang bodohlah yang membiarkanmu sendiri.

Lalu? Kalau kau memang tidak sendiri, siapa yang kau tunggu? Akukah? Mana mungkin. Berkenalan saja aku tidak berani padamu, hanya menatapmu dari kejauhan saja aku sudah gugup setengah mati. Pantaskah aku yang kau tunggu? Tidak. Ya, lagi-lagi delusi ini menggangguku.

Satu kata untukmu, indah. Sosokmu yang merupakan sebuah enigma penuh keindahan hidup begitu menarik pesona hatiku. Aku menginginkanmu, meskipun kau memang telah ada yang punya.

Jujur saja, setiap malam, sosok dirimu yang bertema akan _Orange_ cerah itu muncul di dalam mimpiku—membuatku selalu terjaga disetiap tidurku. Rasanya aku benar-benar tidak ingin untuk memejamkan kedua mata ini karenamu, karena pasti bayang-bayang dirimu akan menerobos di dalam mimpi utopiaku; mimpi untuk memilikimu seutuhnya, baik jiwa maupu ragamu sendiri.

Lama waktu berselang, aku hanya mampu memandang keindahanmu dari kejauhan. Lagi-lagi rasa pengecutku tumbuh hanya karena seorang gadis saja. Tch, sungguh menyebalkan. Dan kau pasti tidak suka akan sifat pengecutku ini 'kan?

**Tap!** Sosokmu menghilang, membuyarkan segala utopia sementaraku untuk memiliki sosokmu hanya lewat pandangan saja. Kau pergi, dan lagi-lagi aku hanya mampu menatap punggungmu yang meninggalkanku.

Kapan baru rasa pengecut ini menghilang?

Aku tidak mau menjadi pengecut di hadapanmu…

Hei, tengoklah ke belakangmu…

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi aku menatap setiap garis keindahanmu dari kejauhan. Di hari yang berbeda, namun dengan kebiasaan yang sama; menatap setiap bulir-bulir keindahan dari Tuhan yang telah menciptakan dirimu. Dan lagi-lagi aku hanya mampu termangu menatapmu, tanpa membawa perubahan sedikitpun selain perasaan yang semakin besar padamu.

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Tanpa diiringi kesadaran diri, kakiku berjalan menuju sosokmu. Sosok indahmu yang bertemakan akan _Orange_ itu menoleh padaku. Aku senang, akhirnya kau melihatku, menatap mata _green-turqoise_ ini dalam-dalam—membiarkan kedua mata kita yang tenggelam dalam jarak pandang, tanpa diiringi kesadaran diri. Itu bukankah yang disebut dengan dimabuk asmara? Ataukah ini hanya mabuk asmara yang sepihak saja?

"H-Hai…" aku berucap canggung, sedangkan kau? Lagi-lagi kau tersenyum, manis. "Akhir-akhir ini kau sering terlihat di sini, ya? Apa kau menunggu seseorang?" tanyaku dengan canggung.

Kulihat, matamu menerawang jauh. Biru _azure_ itu nampak kosong, tanpa tujuan sedikitpun. Apa kau resah karena pertanyaanku ini? Kuharap tidak.

"Hai juga. Ah ya, aku juga selalu melihatmu di depan toko sana, 'kan?" senyuman manis mengembang di wajahmu, membuat wajahku merona untuk beberapa saat.

"Ah ya, toko di sana adalah langganganku." Ucapku berbohong. Apa yang seandainya kau lakukan kalau kau mengetahui tindakanku beberapa hari terakhir ini seperti seorang _stalker_?

"Benarkah itu?"

"Y-ya," aku menggaruk belakang leherku. Rasanya wajahku terus merona akan senyuman itu. "Dan kau… um… kau sering terlihat di pertigaan ini, apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau menunggu seseorang?" tanyaku dengan sangaaaat canggung.

"Hm, begitulah. Aku menunggu seseorang," lagi-lagi senyuman itu terlukis dengan otomatisnya, membuatku terpaku akan senyuman itu. "Kau juga menunggu seseorangkah?"

"Um… ya, aku juga menunggu seseorang…" aku semakin salah tingkah akan senyuman itu.

_Ya, aku menunggu cintamu…_

"Oh…" bibirmu terbuka, membentuk huruf 'o', begitupula denganku, aku hanya mampu tertawa kacil saat menyadari keanehanku.

Lama waktu berlalu, kau dan aku dilanda keheningan. Waktu seakan-akan berhenti, menertawaiku yang kini salah tingkah saat berada di sampingmu.

"Oh ya, siapa namamu?" tanyaku, berharap agar kau mau menjawabnya dengan diiringi oleh senyuman tulusmu lagi. Senyuman yang lebih manis ketibang madu.

"Rin. Kagamine Rin, kalau kamu?" jawabmu diiringi dengan senyuman manis. Kagamine Rin? Nama yang sangat indah. Ya, sesuai dengan orangnya.

"Na-namaku Hatsune Mikuo." Ucapku. "Um… sa-salam kenal, R-Rin."

"Ya! Salam kenal, Mikuo-_kun_!"

DEG!

Wajahku merah merona saat melihat senyumannya itu. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa terpukau saat melihatnya.

"Kita berteman ya, Mikuo –_kun_!"

DEG!

Suaranya yang jernih—membuatku begitu ingin memilikinya, seutuhnya. Meskipun aku tidak berani menduga kalau dia sudah ada yang punya.

"Y-ya, kita berteman Rin –_san_." Lagi-lagi dengan gugupnya aku berbicara pada sosok indah itu. Tapi aku mensyukurinya. Aku mensyukuri karena ia berbicara padaku, dengan begitu, seluruh keindahan begitu nampak dari sosoknya yang dibalut keceriaan.

Ku akui, aku mencintaimu…

"Oh ya, Mikuo –_kun_, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang, lho!" serumu padaku. Kebahagiaan begitu meluap-luap dari ucapanmu barusan. Jujur saja, aku begitu senang melihat kebahagiaanmu.

"Siapa? Temanmu?" tanyaku penasaran. Berharap kalau orang yang kau maksud bukanlah kekasihmu.

"Yup! Tapi besok ia akan datang! Dan kita ketemu di sini, ya!" kau berlari sembari melambaikan tanganmu padaku, lenyap di antara warga kota yang begitu banyak sore ini.

Aku… kehilangan senyuman itu…

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku kembali berdiri di perempatan itu – tempat gadis blond it selalu muncul – dan kali ini aku muncul satu jam lebih cepat. Ya, aku tidak ingin membuatnya menugguku. Lebih baik aku saja yang menunggunya. Dan satu hal yang perlu diketahui, kalau ia datang, aku akan berencana untuk mengungkapkan perasaan bodoh ini. Perasaan yang telah lama kupendam saat aku melihatnya berdiri di pertigaan ini.

Setelah satu jam lebih aku menunggu, akhirnya aku disapa dengan suara merdu itu lagi.

"Mikuo –_kun_!"

Reflek aku menoleh saat mendengar panggilan itu. Wajahku berbinar, penuh kebahagiaan kerena kedatangannya. Namun apa yang kulihat. Yang kulihat sungguh membuatku kecewa dan—sakit hati?

Dia datang dengan seorang pemuda berambut _honey _blond. Pemuda itu begitu tampan, dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya. Dikedua telinga pemuda itu melekat dua _headphone_ yang berbentuk persegi. _Style_ –nya cukup keren, masuk dalam kategori idaman para gadis.

Tapi pemuda itu memiliki rupa yang sama dengannya, jadi pasti dia hanyalah saudaranya 'kan?

"R-Rin…" suaraku melemas saat menangkap sosok pemuda itu, sedangkan gadis blond idamanku itu hanya tersenyum dengan wajah merona.

"Perkenalkan, namanya adalah Kagamine Len!" serunya padaku.

Wajah yang sama dan marga yang sama…

Mereka pasti saudara, 'kan?

Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Oh… dia.. orang yang ingin kau kenalkan padaku?" tanyaku sedikit memelas. Kulihat ia mengangguk.

"Ya! Ayo, kita mampir di _stand-stand_ di sana, Mikuo –_kun_!" ia menarik lengan pemuda blond itu, dan kulihat wajah pemuda blond itu memerah. Bagaimana ini? Kenapa aku semakin ragu kalau ia adalah saudaranya?

Dengan sangat terpaksa, aku mengikutinya…

.

"Rin, aku pulang duluan ya? Ada urusan." Pemuda yang kuketahui bernama Len itu pamit ke padanya. Sedangkan dia? Lagi-lagi senyuman hangat ia lontarkan padanya. Ck, aku mulai kesal.

Dia mengangguk, dan mengizinkan pemuda blond itu untuk pulang duluan. Dan yang tersisa hanyalah aku dan dia, hanya kami berdua.

_Oke, aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku sekarang ini!_

"A-anu, Rin… sebenarnya aku—"

"Dia hebat 'kan, Mikuo –_kun_?"

Aku terbelalak mendengar ucapan itu. Apa maksudnya hebat? Jangan-jangan—

Sedikit takut, aku mencoba untuk menebak perasaannya saat ini. "R-Rin… jangan-jangan kau?"

"Ya, karena kau adalah teman keduaku setelah dia, aku ingin memberitahumu kalau dia adalah cinta pertamaku."

DEG!

A-Apa?

Tubuhku bergetar saat mendengar ungkapan itu. Jadi dia bukanlah saudaranya? Dia adalah cinta pertamanya?

"T-Tunggu! Dia… bukannya saudaramu?" tanyaku dengan kecemasan tingkat wahid, dia menggeleng pertanda tidak.

"Tidak. Dia bukan saudaraku, Mikuo –_kun_. Memang marga dan rupa kami sama, tapi kami tidak saudara. Karena kesamaan itulah aku mulai tertarik dengannya." Jelasnya yang sungguh merobek hatiku. Tch, kenapa begini? Kenapa harus pemuda blond itu yang ia sukai? Kenapa bukan aku?

"…"

"…"

Aku terdiam, diapun terdiam. Keheningan menyelimuti atmosfir di antara kita. Yang terdengar di telinga hanyalah suara kendaraan yang sedaritadi berlalu-lalang di jalan raya. Aku ingin berbicara, memecahkan keheningan, tapi aku terlalu takut. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Mikuo –_kun_? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya padaku. Aku menengadahkan wajahku, menatap mata biru _azure_ miliknya yang juga indah. Tidak kalah dengan senyumannya.

"Aku… kurang enak badan. Maaf, aku pulang duluan ya?" aku berpamitan. Dengan langkah berat aku menaiki bus yang kebetulan lewat di pertigaan itu. Setelah aku mengambil tempat di salah satu kursi di dalam bus itu, aku melambaikan tanganku padanya yang masih tersenyum padaku.

Ya, senyuman terakhir yang aku lihat—

—karena esok aku tidak akan mungkin melihat senyuman itu lagi…

.

"_Tadaima_." dengan gontai aku memasuki rumahku. Terlebih dahulu aku menikmati makan malam yang dibuat oleh Ibuku, lalu aku mandi agar perasaanku kembali enak.

Kenapa harus dia?

Ya, itulah yang kupikirkan. Kenapa harus pemuda blond itu? Kenapa bukan aku yang menjadi cinta pertamamu? Asalkan kau tahu, kau – Kagamine Rin – sudah menjadi cinta pertama buatku. Aku memang memiliki banyak _fans_, tetapi tidak ada sedikitpun yang menarik perhatianku, kecuali kau. Hanya dengan satu senyuman tipis yang kau persembahkan, hatiku langsung hanya memikirkanmu dalam satu senyuman terindah itu.

**Bruk!** Dengan lelah aku merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur. Aku lelah – sangat – hari ini. Aku ingin belajar, tapi entah mengapa yang berada di kepalaku hanyalah kau dan pemuda blond itu. Aku ingin tahu segalanya; bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya dan bagaimana bisa kau jatuh hati padanya.

"Yah… pemuda itu… kau sangat beruntung." gumamku. Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Bukannya aku memiliki dendam padanya, malahan aku hanya melontarkan dendam untuk diriku sendiri. Diriku yang bodoh telah jatuh hati dan akhirnya patah hati sebelum sempat mengungkapkannya.

Aku mengangkat tubuhku, hingga posisiku sekarang telah terduduk di tempat tidur. Aku juga tidak ingin tidur, karena aku tahu kalau aku tertidur, dia pasti akan muncul di mimpiku. Aku bodoh telah selalu memimpikannya. Buktinya saja ia pasti tidak pernah memimpikanku 'kan? Haha, harapan bodoh dari seorang Hatsune Mikuo.

"Ya, aku tidak akan pernah lagi melihat senyuman itu…" ucapku sembari tersenyum pilu. Andaikan saja aku dapat mengulang waktu, aku lebih memilih untuk tidak bertemu apalagi menyukai gadis itu. Ya, aku tidak ingin lagi menyukai. Aku ingin melupakannya, meskipun sulit bagiku untuk melupakan bayangannya saat ini. Tapi kalau aku tidak berusaha, aku pasti tidak akan mungkin melupakannya, 'kan?

.

.

.

Senyuman hari ini… itu adalah senyuman terakhir yang aku lihat darinya…

Senyumannya selama ini… juga bukan untukku. Aku tahu itu… tidak ada sedikitpun namaku di dalam senyumannya itu, dengan kata lain—

—semua senyuman itu bukanlah untukku. Aku hanya perantara bodoh yang menerima senyuman hangat itu dan jatuh cinta dengan senyuman yang sesungguhnya bukan untukku itu…

**END**

**A/N:** Hello~ jumpa lagi dengan B-Rabbit! XDD

Entah kenapa saya pingin banget, lho buat fic dengan tokoh utamanya Mikuo Hatsune! Yey, akhirnya terwujud! XDD Dan sepertinya benar-benar aneh, ya? ;_; Ma-Maaf. T.T Soalnya saya baru sembuh baru sakit hati *plak!* maksud saya, saya baru sembuh dari drop saya dan langsung ngetik fic ini, jadi… um… maaf kalau ada kesalahan dan typo-typo ^^/ *puppy eyes*

Oh ya, buat **khiikikurohoshi** OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU! Um… diumur yang keberapa, ya? O.O Mungkin 14 thn ya? :D

Maaf, ya kalau hadiahnya jelek bin GAJE bin ABAL T.T *Nunduk*

Oh ya, Khiiki aku lupa tanggalnya… TAT Padahal ultahnya Khiiki baru-barusan ini, ya? Apa 2 April udah cocok? O.O Kalau salah, maaf~~~~! Soalnya saya pelupa banget! XDD

**Mind to Reviews? :D**


End file.
